


Get ready for it

by AcedaVinci



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eggsy - Freeform, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Roxy - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Take That - Freeform, harry hart - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song again, Eggsy has no clue how he is supposed to find his soulmate now. But neither does Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get ready for it

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been obsessed with Kingsman and the song "Get ready for it" by Take That. I decided to try and write a soulmate au, a few changes from the canon but it's basically the same story !  
> Sorry for any grammar / writing mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker ! Do not hesitate to comment or leave kudos or just enjoy it ;)

_Get ready for it …_

Again, this song. Eggsy kept hearing it over and over on the radio, he did not like it. Why ? The reason was very simple, there was a sentence that was meant for him but since this song has been out, everybody knew it and anybody could say it.

Eggsy had been marked since his birth, same as everybody, but his mark, soulmark, was a very specific sentence “Are you a fool or a Kingsman ?”. What does it mean ? What the bloody hell is a Kingsman ? How is he supposed to find his soulmate when anybody could say those words. Plus, it was light brown, Eggsy would have much preferred blue or green.

What Eggsy didn't know, it's that he wasn't the only one. Harry got his mark around 24 years ago, which means his soulmate was much younger than him. His mark was purple and, luckily for him, above his heart.

“Together we could save the world tonight”, this song was on again on the radio. How would he be able to find someone, half his age, when the whole country was singing it all the time ? He had told Merlin that it was a very bad idea to make this song to promote the shop but apparently “Arthur said it would be good for business and not only for the agency”. Well, fuck you too, Merlin.

Eggsy had a hard time explaining to his two best friends what was wrong with his mark. Jamal had found his soulmate and Ryan hadn't yet but Eggsy knew that his friend would probably find his before him.

“Come on, Eggsy ! Show us !” Jamal wanted to see the mark Eggsy always refused to show them.

“I ain't showing it to you !”

The truth is that Eggsy knew his friends would look at him like he was a lost puppy. Jamal had explained that once his soulmate said the word written on his wrist, he had a burning sensation but it was pleasant. Eggsy thought he was lucky to have his mark somewhere no else could see it when he wore clothes, the mark was located on his ribs.

Of course, he had looked for the meaning of Kingsman, he had found the shop on Savile Row but he didn't understand how a tailor shop could be related to his soulmate. Will he be some fancy posh ? Yes, he. Eggsy has always been more attracted to men than women but you never know.

One day, everything happened, Dean, the police station and the magnificent Harry Hart.

Eggsy remembered going out of the police station hearing the song on the radio.

_You said whatever you put out there,_

_whatever you put out there is gonna come back …_

_Harry Hart._ Eggsy nearly had a heart attack after the pub fight and felt something he had never felt before. The younger man couldn't be sure until the older man had said the words.

_Gary Unwin_ . Or Eggsy, the bloody son of Lee Unwin, Harry couldn't believe the beauty he had in front of his eyes.  And of course, he had to show off, hence the pub fight. 

Eggsy started the training, he still couldn't believe what Kingsman really was. A spy agency ? Not a fucking tailor ? Harry was in a coma and Eggsy was worried. Trying not to think about it, he was singing that bloody song stuck in his head since the first time he heard it.

“ _You said whenever you are ready, whenever you are ready just let it all out ..._ ” and then it hit him.

“Roxy !”

The young woman seemed startled “What's wrong, Eggsy ?”

“THAT FUCKIN' SONG !”

“Which one ? You'll have to be more specific.”

“Are you a fool or a Kingsman … Are those guys agents ?”

“How would I know but it would make sense. You'll have to ask Merlin when he comes.”

Eggsy forgot to ask Merlin, not because he didn't remember but because Harry woke up and the younger man had to see Galahad. In the company of JB, Eggsy entered the room, without knocking much to Harry's annoyance, and stared at the older man.

The only sentence that came into his mind was “Holy fuck.”.

The infirmary, the training, Eggsy's failure to become a Kingsman and finally an explanation.

“'Arry ! They wanted me to shoot JB ! Even with a blank, I couldn't ...” Eggsy was nearly suffocating, he didn't want to anger Harry nor lose him.

“Eggsy, I have to ask you something.” Harry's tone was serious. “Are you a fool or a Kingsman ?”

The burning. The sensation Jamal talked about happened on Eggsy's ribs. Now he was sure, Harry was his soulmate, all he had to do was to say the words back and maybe they could be together.

“'Arry please ...”

The older man made a “keep quiet” gesture. Merlin had called and Harry was off.

“I'll sort this mess out when I get back.” And before Harry could leave Eggsy spoke.

“Let me come, together we could save the world tonight !” Harry stopped. This couldn't be happening now, the burning sensation everybody was talking about.

 

“No.” he was firm in his answer “but we will have to talk and not only about your future at Kingsman.” Harry unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt to show his mark right above his heart.

Judging by the look on Eggsy's face, it was the right thing to do. The younger man lifted up his shirt to show his mark of his ribs. Both of the writings had changed colour, Jamal hadn't mentioned it to Eggsy, from light brown both of their marks became dark blue.

“'Arry ...”

“We will have to talk, indeed. Right now, I have to go or else Merlin is going to kill me.” Giving a quick kiss on Eggsy's lips, he left.

Kentucky happened, followed by V-Day and the chaos. Eggsy became Galahad, lived in Harry's house leaving the one Kingsman gave him to his mother and Daisy.

The new Galahad wasn't as cheerful as before, something was missing, Harry was missing. And then one day, a few weeks after the aftermath, in the middle of the night Eggsy got the call he's been waiting for.

“Merlin, why the fuck you callin' me now ?”

“We found him. Eggsy, he is alive.”

The younger man got dressed in a hurry and took a cab to the shop. The radio was on.

_Whatever you put out there is gonna come back …_

Indeed, Harry came back from the dead. Eggsy was on his way and maybe this song wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! I have a bigger fic coming, I don't know when it will be done though haha


End file.
